


Moment Seven

by AlphaMercy



Series: Snippets [7]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Little fluffy thing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7001236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMercy/pseuds/AlphaMercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dvn-art whispered: 146. Pillows are overrated + rhack?</p><p>Jack comes home late from work to find quite the mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I wrote this on my phone so excuse any errors or w/e
> 
> Also realized I am incapable of writing a drabble under 300-400 words smh

“Wow kid, what the hell are you _doing_?”

Rhys glanced up from his spot on the floor, face dusting a slight pink. “Oh, um. Hi Jack.”

“Yeah yeah, hello to you too. Now answer the damn question cupcake,” Jack replied impatiently, foot tapping against the hardwood floor and arms crossed. He had only just gotten home from work, because he'd had to stay late to clean up some idiots mess. And, when Rhys hadn't answered Jack's usual shout of _“Papa’s home!”_ Jack had gotten concerned. Only to find his boyfriend and sleeping daughter in the basement of their house, surrounded by pillows, cushions, sheets, and even a freakin’ _mattress_.

“Angel wanted to build a pillow fort,” Rhys said as he stood from his little pillow nest, blankets falling off his almost bare, lean body like water. Jack felt his breath hitch a little, and _holy shit this should not be so attractive to him_.

“Uh, um, yeah, okay pumpkin,” he stuttered, “then uh, explain why she's asleep and this place is still a mess?”

Rhys only shrugged, slowly stepping forwards, over the mess and towards Jack. His blush was gone, a coy little smile on his face.

“Uh, kitten?”

“Yeah Jack?”

“What's—ah, whatcha doin’?”

“Oh, nothing much, just _this-”_ and then he whacked Jack in the face with a pillow.

Jack went tumbling to the side, shock clouding his head for a only a few seconds. “Oh, it's _on_ , Rhysie!”

Jack lunged for a pillow on the floor, grabbing it's as he rolled by and then popping back up. He turned to face his partner, grin on his face.

Rhys was grinning too, brown and blue eyes lit up in happiness, and determination. He lifted his metal arm and made a ‘come here’ gesture, “Let's go old man!”

Jack let out a playful growl, rushing forwards, swinging his pillow as hard as he could at Rhys. But he was just a smidge too slow as Rhys dove to the side, only just catching the edge of Jacks hit.

Rhys, in retaliation, scrambled up onto his knees and lunged for Jacks legs, knocking him down into Rhys’ previous nest.

“ _Oof!_ Jeeze kid don't break me now,” Jack complained as he fell, letting go of his pillow and instead grabbing Rhys' shoulders.

“You're pretty sturdy, even for an old man,” Rhys chuckled. He crawled up Jack, forgetting his pillow behind him.

“ _Ouch_ , right in the heart Rhysie. What happened to the two-second pillow fight anyways?”

Rhys straddled Jack’s hips as he sat up and glanced back. He shrugged and looked back at Jack, leaning down. Jack’s hands went to Rhys’ hips, thumbs tracing circles on bare skin.

Rhys placed his palms next to Jack’s head, hovering his lips over his boyfriends. “Pillows are overate,” he breathed before kissing Jack softly.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr.](http://handsomejackisback.tumblr.com) feel free to drop by and say hi or send some prompts my way!


End file.
